Katie
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: AU. What if Regina and Daniel had a child together but Regina had to pretend it was the Kings? What if Snow White never knew about Regina's true love, but was blamed for Cora's knowledge of it anyway? This is the story of Katie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my first AU fanfic (ever, actually) I had this idea in my head for a while and finally started working on it! The main focus for most of the beginning chapters will be of Regina, with some Snow here and there, and finally more of Snow near the end. In my story, the curse will not occur but Emma will still be born. The title will make more sense as the story progresses! I hope you enjoy. - Jess

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Regina straightened her back and pulled hard on her horse's reins.

"Whoa, boy," she spoke. Her horse finally came to a complete stop, allowing Regina to get a good look at her surroundings. She was finally at their special meeting place. The place that she shared with her true love. His name was Daniel.

The thought of him put a smile on her lips. He would be here soon. Regina quickly dismounted from her horse and tied his reins on the only tree in the area. Wide-open fields surrounded them. Sighing contently, Regina sat down and leaned her back against the tree stump for support. She was excited to see Daniel. They hadn't had much time alone except for her daily riding lesson where she was usually accompanied by her mother or father, who were oblivious to their relationship - _at least, that's what she hoped._

She mindlessly twirled a piece of her long dark hair around her finger, which was kept back from her face by a light blue ribbon. Sighing again, she took a look around to see if she could spot Daniel. He was running later than usual and it was getting dark. Suddenly, her horse let out a loud whine. Regina smiled, knowing that Daniel must be coming. Even their horses seemed to know of their love.

Regina stood up swiftly and brushed off her riding outfit. She noticed a grass stain on her tan pants, but she shrugged it off. Hopefully her mother wouldn't be pissed about that – perfection, in Cora's eyes, was key at all times. Pushing the thoughts of her mother aside, Regina searched the area for signs of her true love.

"Regina!"

Hearing his voice sent shivers down her spine. She could feel her heart beginning to beat faster in her chest as her love came into view. She felt the breath catch in her throat. He was just so handsome. Sure, being a princess made it possible for her to meet the handsomest men in the Kingdom, but none could compare to Daniel. There was something about him that just made her feel so… alive. Alive, free and normal, which was something she knew she could never feel with a person of royal status.

That was why her parents couldn't find out about their relationship. Daniel was her riding coach. Her mother often called him "the stable boy" when, or rather if; she spoke of him at all. It took all of Regina's power to not fight back and instead she had to bite her tongue.

"Daniel! You're late!" Regina yelled, teasingly. Daniel slowly guided his horse so he ended up beside her. He flashed her his cheeky grin, knowing full well that he wasn't in any kind of trouble. He quickly hopped down from his horse and tied him beside Regina's.

"I'm sorry, my love," Daniel said solemnly, putting on a small frown. "I couldn't leave the stables right away. Your father was there. He was visiting his newest stallion."

Regina nodded her head in understanding. She looked up into his warm brown eyes to meet his gaze. She knew that their time alone was precious and often hard to come by. He smiled that smile she knew was only for her, as he gestured for her to sit down with him. Daniel sat first and pulled Regina down into his arms. She sat gracefully between his legs and rested her body against him. Breathing in, she sighed happily. He smelled wonderful. She never wanted to leave his arms again.

"What are we going to do, Daniel?" Regina asked, suddenly feeling upset. She knew that they needed to have this conversation. They were hiding behind her parent's backs and always had to pay attention to who was watching them. Regina was getting tired of it, even though she knew it was the only way they could be together, "Maybe we should run away. I think my mother is catching on to us, somehow…"

"Regina, we can't. You're the Princess. You can't suddenly just disappear, that would seem suspicious," Daniel replied, trying to reason with her. He hated the situation as much as she did.

"I don't want to be the princess! Why can't anyone understand that? I want to be a normal girl who can do as she pleases!" Regina rebutted, feeling flustered. Daniel couldn't understand the pressure she felt as the heir and princess of a Kingdom. She was expected to do and be so many things, but she was a failure and she knew it. Her mother consistently criticized her, claiming to do it out of love, but Regina knew better. Cora saw her daughter as a failure.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair, sighing loudly.

"Regina," He said quietly, "we WILL figure this out. I promise. Maybe one day we will be able to tell them, but until then we will continue to see each other. I want to be with you. I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world."

Regina turned her head to look at him. "You do?"

"Even more than the horses," He joked, but he quickly answered her once he noticed the sour look on her face. "Yes, I do. I love you, my Princess Regina."

Regina stuck her tongue out at his use of the royal address, but then she smiled.

"I love you too," Regina whispered back gently. She really meant it. She had first laid eyes on Daniel over a year ago when he was hired as a replacement after her elderly riding coach passed away. She had only caught a brief glimpse of him, but even that small look had started something in her heart.

Regina felt Daniel grabbing her by the waist, attempting to shift her body around so she was completely facing him. She sat up slightly and moved her body so that she was basically lying on top of him. She could feel her face grow a bright red. They never really had the time to be this close. It felt nice.

"Regina," Daniel whispered, while nuzzling her nose with his. He lowered his head and rested it against her shoulder. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it made her shiver.

"Daniel."

At the sound of her voice, Daniel lifted his head and gently pressed his lips to hers. Regina melted inside. Kissing Daniel was heavenly. She let her body relax in his arms as she pressed her lips lightly against his once more.

"Oh, Daniel…" Regina whispered. Daniel smiled down at his princess and began to gently kiss her neck. Regina squirmed in his arms, but she didn't ask him to stop - which only encouraged him more. He ran his hands up and down her back, massaging her lightly. She moaned and pressed herself further against him. They kissed passionately for several minutes, until they were both gasping for air. They grinned madly at each other.

In the spur of the moment, Regina reached up and unbuttoned one of her jacket's blue buttons. While staring into Daniel's eyes, she flung her jacket off, revealing her white blouse. Giggling at that surprised look on his face, she removed her blouse as well.

Blushing lightly, she glanced at Daniel. He was still staring at her face as if he was waiting for approval to touch her. She had never been this exposed to a man before. She had never felt this - dare she say it – _turned on _before. She knew that she wanted Daniel. She wanted him _now_.

As Regina nodded, Daniel slowly ran his hands over her perfect breasts, which were being held in place by a lacy corset. He licked his lips nervously. He sat up, gingerly moving Regina with him. He placed a small kiss on her lips before laying her down on the grass. She could tell he was nervous, she guessed that it would be his first time too, which actually made her happy inside. She wanted to be his _first_ _and only_.

"Are you sure…?" Daniel prompted, as he began to kiss her shoulder. Regina nodded, as she brought her hands up to his hair and started to play with it.

"I want you, Daniel," she groaned, pulling him down towards her. Daniel could do nothing else but compile to his love's desire.

Little did they know, that this decision would forever change the course of their lives and the lives of those around them.

_TBC…_

* * *

Reviews are **love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the first chapter. I hope you like this one :) I used similar dialogue from the show for this chapter, as it will fit into my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. Sadly.

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Regina stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a new riding outfit and she was excited to show Daniel. It had been a few days since they had last spent time together. They hadn't been able to be completely alone since that day when they made love for the first time.

Regina blushed at the thought. It was amazing to be with him. She wanted more time to be able to do…_it_… again. Smiling, she ran her hands down her body and smoothed the small wrinkles out of her jacket and pants. She wanted to look pretty for Daniel.

She tightened the red ribbon in her hair, which was keeping her braids in tact. She turned her head to look at the back of her outfit, making sure there was nothing out of place. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother standing behind her. Regina decided to let her speak first, for she feared she might be scolded if she spoke out of turn. She wouldn't let her mother ruin her good mood – not today.

"What are you doing, my dear?" her mother inquired, titling her head slightly. Regina knew that she didn't truly care about what her daughter did with her time. She just liked being noisy. She liked knowing everything about everyone for that was just the kind of person she was. Regina turned back to glance at her mirror again. She didn't want to look into her mother's cold, dark eyes. Not now. So instead she fiddled with the buttons on her jacket.

"I'm trying on this new riding outfit, Mother. I have a riding lesson with Daniel later today, as you well know," Regina replied. She couldn't help but say Daniel's name with a hint of love in her voice. She hoped her mother didn't notice. Regina watched as her mother shook her head at her. Suddenly, Regina was engulfed in a dark purple smoke. When it disappeared, her outfit had changed.

She was wearing a dress. A tight…lengthy…light blue dress. Even her hair had changed, instead of her cute braids; her dark curls were now completely pinned up, exposing her bare shoulders. Regina stared blankly at herself in the mirror for a moment. It was then that she saw it. There was a _damn _tiara on her head too. Regina sighed inwardly. This was the person she didn't want to be. The person who could never completely be with Daniel…

She turned around to face her mother. While raising her eyebrows, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you do that for, Mother?"

Cora smiled brightly at her daughter, while slowly approaching her. She reached up and placed her hand upon Regina's cheek.

"You're a Princess, my darling," Cora replied, almost sounding sincere. "It's about time you started to dress like one. You can't go walking around the castle and grounds dressed in those ridiculous slacks and riding jackets all the time. How will you attract a worthy husband?"

Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. She knew all too well what her mother expected of her for marriage. She would be thrown – or rather, _dragged_ – into an arranged marriage whether she liked it or not. It was never going to be her choice. She felt her mother lightly tap her hand for her disrespect.

"Your riding lesson will be cut short today," her mother stated, not knowing how much that announcement truly irritated her daughter. "I want Lucinda to take your measurements again. I'm planning on getting some new gowns made for you, for any important balls that you may need to attend in the future."

"Mother…" Regina whined, while glaring at Cora. "I'm nearly twenty years old. I can dress without your assistance. When will you stop treating me like a child?"

Cora frowned as if she was actually insulted by the words and took her daughter's hands into hers.

"Oh Regina, you are still my child no matter how grown up you are. I'm just trying to do what's best for you. It's what mother's do for their children. Someday you might understand." With a small pat to Regina's hand, Cora was gone just as fast as she had appeared.

Luckily for Regina, with her mother's absence, the dress she had placed on her vanished. Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way towards her bedroom balcony. She opened the two huge glass doors and stepped out into the sunshine. She smiled as she caught sight of the riding stables. She couldn't wait to see Daniel later. He always knew how to calm her nerves whenever she had problems with her mother.

Regina wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped back into her bedroom, closing the glass doors behind her. She cringed, realizing it was time for her lessons with her tutor.

* * *

_Later on that day…_

"Tighten your thighs just a little bit, Your Highness," a strong voice advised. Regina looked over at Daniel, who winked. Giggling, she did as he asked and urged her horse forward. Storm, her horse, relaxed under her control and easily soared over one of their practice jumps. Regina shot a triumphant smile towards Daniel, but her smile faded as she noticed that her mother was watching them. She guided Storm towards Daniel as Cora approached the riding ring. Regina could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes from a mile away.

"Regina, darling, you need to ride more gracefully. You ride like a man. It's not proper," Cora said disapprovingly. "Daniel, is this what we've been paying you for? She shouldn't be learning to jump her horse. I simply instructed you to show her how to guide her horse properly and be taught how to handle him."

Daniel bowed quickly in front of Cora, hoping to avoid a confrontation between her and Regina.

"Her Highness showed interest in jumping," Daniel replied apologetically. "I only wanted to help in that interest, My Lady."

Cora brushed him off with a wave of her hand. She honestly had no interest in excuses from her hired help. Regina rolled her eyes at her mother's comment, but remained firmly on her horse. She liked jumping and definitely liked spending any time she could with Daniel. Why couldn't her mother just leave her alone for one afternoon?

"Your lesson is finished now, Regina. Lucinda is waiting for us to take those measurements. I need you to go get changed now."

Regina could feel her anger rising at her mother's command. She wanted to be here, riding Storm with Daniel. She didn't want to get her measurements taken. She didn't want to be told what to do. She didn't want new dresses and she certainly didn't want to do as she was told.

"No, Mother," Regina responded. "I'm not done by lesson. I'm not getting changed."

Cora reached up and grabbed her daughter's leg roughly. Her eyes narrowed at her daughter's reaction, "You will do as I say. Now, Regina, get off that horse."

Regina glared into her mother's eyes for a moment. She could feel her hands tightening around her horse's reins, wanting to bolt so badly. Instead, she gave in to her mother's command and began to get off of Storm. She knew there was nothing else she could do. Suddenly, they heard a piercing scream in the distance.

"Help! Somebody help me! Please!"

The scream was frightening and Regina immediately flipped her leg back over Storm once she saw a horse bolting in the distance. She noticed that there was a child attempting to stop the animal. If she didn't catch her fast, she could be seriously injured. Regina looked to her mother before flying off towards the open fields, not noticing the smile on her mother's face as she rode off. She urged Storm over the fence of the practice ring and tapped him with her heels. She could hear Daniel yelling at her to be careful.

"Come on, Storm! Faster boy!" Regina tightened her legs around Storm and continually urged him onwards. Regina could see the little girl hanging on as tightly as she could to the bolting horse. A few moments later, Storm had finally caught up to the other horse and they were now galloping side by side. The little girl's horse seemed a little irritated and tried to throw Storm off his path. Regina held her ground and kept Storm at the other horse's pace. She looked over towards the little girl, whose face was full of tears. Her white dress was flying all over the place and was covered in dirt. The child suddenly noticed Regina and called to her.

"Please! Help me!"

"Grab my hand!" Regina called, reaching her hand towards her. "Jump off of him!"

The little girl looked into Regina's eyes, clearly terrified. She hesitated for a moment, then sat up quickly and swung her foot over her horse's saddle. She reached for Regina's hand and pushed off her horse. Regina pulled the little girl over the back of her saddle. She breathed a sigh of relief as the horse continued on its way. The little girl was safe.

Regina pulled Storm's reins causing him to stop quickly. He whined in complaint. Regina swiftly jumped off of him and pulled the little girl from the saddle. She put her hands to the child's face, checking for any sign of injury. Luckily, she appeared to be all right. Regina smiled, while kneeling down to come face to face with the girl.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, taking her hands away from the girl's face as she attempted to fix her dress. It was filthy.

The little girl seemed shaken and didn't answer at first. Then she smiled at Regina.

"Thank you so much for saving me! I…I… I don't know what happened to him. I was going for a ride, when he accidently threw me off when I was spooked by a noise. I got back on and then he bolted away! I couldn't handle him…" The little girl suddenly looked upset. "I'll never ride again." Her face looked crestfallen.

Regina's eyes widened. "No, no. You will ride again. You must! Don't be afraid. You must overcome your fear and get back on a horse."

The child's eyes brightened a little at Regina's words. "Really? You think I will?"

Regina nodded.

"Yes, I know it. My name's Regina. What's your name?"

The little girl took Regina's hand and smiled sweetly.

"My name's Snow…Snow White."

_TBC..._

* * *

Let me know what you think :)

- Jess


	3. Chapter 3

Surprise! I have another chapter ready! :) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! - Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. Sadly.

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Regina tightened her grip on Snow's hand and stood up.

"What a lovely name."

The little girl blushed madly at the compliment.

"Thank you, yours is pretty too!" Snow beamed. This woman was being so nice to her and she was beautiful. Snow hoped that she could be just like her when she grew up. She wanted to be brave, but at 10 years old, she felt so small and scared of the dangers of the world.

"Did you want to walk back with me? I want to make sure you make it to your family, so you're safe and sound," Regina questioned the young girl. She knew the child came from a wealthy background. She could tell by the make of her clothes and her mannerisms. She was certainly brought up to be polite and respectful of her elders.

Snow nodded. "I'm sure my father has already sent a search party to look for me. I wasn't supposed to be riding on my own today. I kind of snuck off when my Nanny turned her back." Snow flashed Regina a cheeky smile, which made Regina think of herself at that age. _Hell, I'm like that now,_ Regina thought with a grin. This young girl reminded her too much of herself.

"Well, I don't think you should be doing anymore of that, Miss Snow White," Regina stated, trying not to sound like she was reprimanding the girl for her wrong doing, "You should be more careful. Your father trusts your Nanny to look out for you. I'm sure he cares a great deal about you and just wants you to be safe."

Snow looked down, looking apologetic. "I promise I'll be good, Regina! If it wasn't for you, that horse would've thrown me off again!" Snow threw her arms around Regina's middle and gave a tight squeeze. She didn't normally do this to strangers, but she felt a connection with this woman who had just saved her life. Regina smiled and surprisingly found herself hugging the little girl back.

"All right," Regina whispered. "Let's get you back to your father."

Regina reached for Storm, who was grazing on some grass near by and motioned for Snow to get onto him. Snow shook her head.

"Come on, Snow," Regina urged, "You can do it. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

With Regina's soft words, Snow finally managed to get the courage to get on Storm. She knew in the long run that this would help her get back on one of her own horses and Storm looked friendly enough. She wouldn't be scared, especially in front of Regina. She put her left foot into the saddle strap and pushed herself over him, with a little boost from Regina. She smiled and gave him a pat.

"Thank you, Storm," Snow whispered to him. She beamed at Regina happily. "I did it! I got back on, just like you said. I'm not scared!"

Regina looked up and smiled proudly at the little girl, giving her a wink. Snow blushed.

"See, I told you that you could do it. I knew you would."

With Snow's accomplishment of getting on Storm, Regina lead them both back to the riding stables. Immediately Regina noticed that her mother was gone - not that it really mattered to her. She was happy that she no longer had to deal with her overbearing mother, at least for a little while. Daniel, however, was still there, pacing back and forth. He looked very worried. Suddenly he lifted his head and caught sight of the trio. He quickly rushed over from his spot in the practice ring.

"Regina! Are you all right? What happened?" He asked, grabbing her hands in his, looking her over to make sure she was unharmed. Regina shrugged him off, not wanting physical contact with him because of their audience. She did not know whose child Snow was. If she was the child of any of the courtiers in her parent's court, she certainly didn't want her to know about her relationship with Daniel in case she told, accidently or not.

Regina helped Snow off of Storm and took her hand once again.

"Snow's horse bolted on her," Regina explained, motioning to the little girl. "Luckily Storm caught up to him and she managed to jump off of her horse and into my saddle. She's lucky she wasn't injured." Regina looked seriously at Snow who nodded.

"Regina saved me, sir," Snow whispered shyly.

Daniel kneeled down and smiled at the little girl. "I bet your family is worried sick about you, little Snow. I will try to find your horse and stable him here if you would like to come get him back tomorrow."

Snow smiled at Daniel. She could tell that Regina liked this man too. She was smiling at him as well. Snow let go of Regina's hand, hugged her once more and starting running towards the castle. Unexpectedly, she turned around, as if she was forgetting something. She brushed her long dark hair out of her face and smiled at her savior.

"Thank you, Regina, I will never forget your kindness towards me," Snow yelled. She curtsied to them both and continued on her journey towards the castle.

Daniel looked over at Regina, who was smiling.

"It looks like you've made a friend today," Daniel said, while taking hold of her, "She seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

Regina continued to smile as she lured her true love towards the stables. Daniel saw that she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I think so too," she replied, pulling Daniel into one of the horse's stalls that was recently cleaned that morning. "Now that we're finally alone…" Her voice trailed off as Daniel began to kiss her.

* * *

Sometime later, Regina was sprawled out on her bed, staring contently at her ceiling when her mother suddenly appeared in her room. Regina sat up and frowned at her.

"Mother, do you have to do that? Why can't you use the door like a normal person?" Regina spat. She hated when her mother used magic to travel. Cora decided to ignore her daughter's statement and instead smiled at her. Something was definitely going on for her mother to behave this way, as she would normally scold her daughter for being so rude.

"I have the most magnificent news, my darling daughter!" Cora said excitedly. She sat down on the bed next to Regina and took her hand. "Your father and I have been asked for your hand in marriage! And I accepted for you! Isn't this wonderful?"

Regina felt her stomach drop. She looked at her mother with disbelief, but the "happiness" in Cora's eyes told her it was the truth.

"_What?" _Regina spoke, "Who may I ask wants my hand in marriage?" Regina had to push the thought of Daniel into the back of her mind, otherwise she might cry at the idea of marrying someone other than him. She knew, however, that this was a long time coming.

"That little girl you saved… what was her name? Ah, Snow White," Cora explained. "Her father is the King of a neighboring Kingdom that is aligned with some of our lands. He was told of how you rescued his precious princess and she spoke highly of your beauty and kindness towards her. He wants to marry you and make you his Queen."

Regina let the words sink in for a few moments. Snow's father was… the King? Why hadn't she said so? Did she not want to reveal her identity as a Princess? Regina knew that feeling… Still, she felt a little betrayed by the young girl… who would be her step-daughter, if her mother had her way with all this.

"Luckily you saved her from that horse," Cora stated, with an evil gleam in her eye. Regina caught her triumphant smile and a thought struck her.

Standing from the bed, she glared at her mother.

"You knew they would be here, didn't you?" Regina pointed out. "You knew Snow and her father were passing through our Kingdom and you took advantage of it. You were the one that caused her horse to bolt! Weren't you, mother? You MADE this happen! You made me save her!"

Cora shot her daughter a guiltless look. "I did no such thing, Regina. Why on earth would I try to harm a poor, innocent child? Especially a Princess. What exactly do you think I'm capable of, sweetheart?"

Regina eyed her mother carefully. She could feel her anger slowly rising within her. She knew her mother had deliberately caused Snow's horse to bolt on her, thus causing this chain reaction. She was getting what she wanted; her daughter would be made a Queen.

"You're getting exactly what you've always wanted, Mother," Regina spat angrily. "You're marrying me off…to a King! Well, I don't want to marry him! I don't love him! I don't even know him!"

Cora stood and roughly grabbed her daughter's arm. Regina could see the evil filling in her mother's eyes.

"You WILL obey me, Regina. You are my daughter and you will do as I tell you. This is for your best interest and the best possible future for you," Cora said through clenched teeth. "Love does not exist. Marriage is for rising one's status for your family and that is exactly what you will do. You will be highest of them all, my child. I have given up everything for you and I expect you to marry the King!"

Regina pulled her arm away and clenched her fists angrily.

"I will not do as you say, Mother! This is my life!" Regina cried. She could feel the tears that were threatening to fall, but she held them back. She would _never_ cry in front of her mother. That would only be a sign of weakness in her eyes.

Cora narrowed her eyes angrily and raised her hand, slapping Regina hard across the face. Regina cupped her cheek and gasped at her mother. Cora was known to be rough with her daughter, but she had never laid a hand on her like this before. Upset, Regina dashed from her bedroom and headed for the stables. Daniel would fix this. They would fix this together.

Somehow.

* * *

**Reviews = Love**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews/follows/favs! I really appreciate it and I'm really enjoying writing this story. After this chapter, the plot will hopefully progress much faster. I hope you enjoy! - Jess

Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT. Sadly.

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

While running towards the stables, Regina almost collided with her father when she rounded a corner. He looked at her with concern, but before he could speak, she dashed off again. Regina knew that her mother harassed her father as well, but he didn't protect his little girl. So this was his fault too. He had given in to Cora's evil and conniving ways. Although, Regina wasn't really surprised. Her father always did whatever Cora asked him to do.

Regina fled down the main staircase of the castle. She ignored the strange looks that some of the lords were giving her. She really didn't care what they thought of her, especially at this moment. A servant opened the large glass door that led straight to the stables. She quickly ran by the man, ignoring the uneasy look on his face. She sprinted across the patio so swiftly that she fell down the patio stairs. She felt a pain shoot up from her kneecap and as she regained her balance, she noticed that she scrapped her skin. It didn't look too deep, but it hurt like a _bitch_. Groaning, she brushed her dark brown slacks off and straightened her white blouse.

When she finally made it to the stables, Regina searched frantically for Daniel. She was so upset and the burning sensations from her injury and cheekbone weren't helping either. She eventually found Daniel near Storm's stall, where he was brushing the horse down. Regina sighed with relief as she approached him. Once he caught sight of her, she immediately felt her throat tighten. She couldn't prevent the tears from falling now.

"Regina! What's wrong?" Daniel asked. He dropped the horse brush and gathered her up in his arms. "What happened?"

Regina buried her face into Daniel's shoulder and sobbed loudly. She shook her head, indicating that she wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. Daniel took the hint and just held her for a few moments, letting her cry it out. Once Regina regained her composure, she took a step back so she could look at her true love.

"It's my…my…m-mother," Regina hiccupped. "She's making me…get married!"

Daniel stared blankly at Regina. He had known that this day might come. He had honestly expected it to happen soon as Regina was approaching her twentieth birthday. He was surprised that her mother hadn't done this to her much sooner.

"Regina…" he whispered, as he hugged her again. "Who is it?"

Regina looked down at her feet.

"That little girl from this morning," Regina muttered. "Her father… is the King that's visiting... She told him about how I saved her from that horse and he asked for my hand in marriage."

Daniel felt his jaw drop. "The _King_?"

Regina suddenly snapped her head up. She felt herself getting angry again.

"My mother made this happen! I know she did! Snow's horse didn't bolt by himself! Something happened! My mother knew that they were passing through our Kingdom and would stop for a visit today!"

Daniel stared at her. "Regina… I know your mother can be harsh, but would she really put that little girl's life in danger?"

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course her mother would do anything to get what she wanted, didn't he know that?

"Of course she would!" Regina retaliated, "She knew I would save her and she knew her father was looking for a new wife. It's the perfect opportunity for my mother. She just can't resist… and that's why we have to leave. It's the only way we can be together."

Daniel raised his eyebrows at her.

"Leave?" He questioned, giving her a look of uncertainty.

Regina nodded. "We have to if we want to be together. If I get married, we can no longer see each other… I can't marry the King, Daniel! I love you, not him! I want to be with you! Please say you will run away with me."

The look on Regina's face broke Daniel's heart, but he knew he couldn't do what she was asking. Her safety would be at risk if he did so.

He took Regina's hands in his before responding.

"Regina, we can't. If we ever ran away together, do you know what would happen if we were ever caught? I can't risk your safety, you're too important to me. Please don't suggest that again," he begged. When he saw the look of horror on her face he continued. "I love you with all my heart. I don't want you to marry the King, but you will be safe and protected. Besides, what could a stable boy offer a princess?"

Regina stared at her true love in disbelief. He was pushing her away… she couldn't believe it. The one person who she thought could save her from her predicament wasn't willing to help her. She could feel her heart breaking in two.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me, Daniel," Regina cried, letting go of his hands. "I thought you loved me…" She quickly bolted away from him, tears falling down her face. She could hear him calling her and yelling her name, but she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him anymore.

She was alone now.

Regina ran straight back into her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed. She started to sob loudly and didn't notice her door was slowly opening.

* * *

Snow White had been wandering around the castle when she heard a strange noise. As she got closer to the sound, she realized that someone was crying. She frowned. It concerned her to know that someone was upset. She decided to investigate and see if she could help. She carefully opened the door to the room where the noise was coming from and glanced around. She frowned again when she saw that it was Regina who was crying. Something was wrong with her savior. She had to do something about this.

Snow quietly entered Regina's bedroom and slowly made her way over to the bed.

"Regina? What's the matter?" Snow asked, as she stood at the edge of Regina's bed. She didn't want to overly intrude, so she stayed standing.

Regina muttered something unintelligible before lifting her head. She batted her eyes a few times and then focused her attention on the young girl. She didn't know if she should be mad at this child or not. Regina sighed, knowing that Snow didn't really have anything to do with the situation. She was just a pawn in her mother's scheme.

"It's nothing, Snow," Regina replied, while sitting herself up. "I'm just…upset about something."

Snow looked at her curiously. She wasn't sure if Regina would tell her the cause of her crying, but she wanted to make sure she was okay. She smoothed her hands over her light purple dress and sat down gingerly on Regina's bed. "I hope you're all right. You sounded really sad."

Regina wiped her eyes with her jacket's sleeve.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Regina whispered, placing her hand on the young girl's face. "I'm fine. I promise." She didn't really want to get Snow involved with what was going on.

Snow smiled at Regina, glad to hear that she was okay.

"I'm sure you heard the news, then," Regina said. "What do you think about it?"

She was genuinely interested in what Snow had to say, even if she didn't want to marry the King. She had to at least pretend with Snow that she had accepted the King's offer, in case Snow connected anything back to Daniel. However, Regina's statement seemed to confuse the girl.

"What news?" Snow asked, titling her head to the side. She had no idea what Regina was talking about.

"I'm to be your new stepmother. Did your father not tell you?"

Snow almost jumped out of the bed with joy. Her lips spread into a wide grin and she leapt forward to throw her arms around Regina excitedly.

"You are? Oh, that's wonderful!" Snow exclaimed. "I'm so happy!"

Regina couldn't help but reciprocate a smile. At least Snow was pleased with the situation, even if she wasn't…but then again, Snow was just a child and didn't understand what was truly happening.

"Yes… it's true," Regina whispered, hugging Snow back. "I hope we can get to know each other properly. I just want you to know I'm not trying to replace your mother." Regina knew that Snow had lost her mother a long time ago, but she still wanted her to know that.

Snow smiled at Regina.

"I know…I do miss my mother," Snow said sadly. "But I never really got to know her. She passed away when I was really young. My Nanny tries to mother me, but she treats me like a baby… I can't believe this is happening! I'm so excited!" Snow practically squealed the last word. Snow pulled on Regina's arms happily, attempting to get her off the bed. Regina compiled and let Snow swing their arms around. She could see true happiness in the child's face.

It crushed Regina. She was losing her true love to a marriage that she wanted no part of, yet this little girl was wiggling her away into her heart. Regina knew that she had to protect Snow from her mother. Cora may try to harm Snow again if something went wrong with her plan.

The situation looked bleak at best. Snow continued to dance around Regina's room happily, oblivious to the distressed look on Regina's face.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Regina was staring at herself in the mirror again. Only this time she wasn't dressed in a new riding outfit. She was getting her final fitting for her wedding dress and she wasn't pleased. She hadn't seen much of Daniel and she hadn't been unable to patch things up with him. There must be another way for them to be together.

"Stand up straight, Regina," Cora said, "Or your measurements won't be perfect for your big day."

Regina eyed her mother in the mirror and rolled her eyes. "It looks fine, Mother."

Cora looked as if she might chide her daughter, but she was stopped when Snow White made her presence known by squealing at the sight of Regina in her dress.

"Oh, Regina!" Snow cried. "You look beautiful!"

Snow gracefully made her way to Regina's side and looked up at her with a wide, bright eyes. "That dress is amazing!"

Regina smiled kindly at the child and put her hand upon her head. "Thank you, Snow."

"Come and sit with me, dear," Cora called to the small girl. "Let the seamstress do her work."

Regina arched her eyebrows at Cora's tender voice towards Snow. She watched as Cora pulled Snow towards her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Regina felt herself getting concerned for Snow, being in such proximity to her mother. However, Cora gave Snow an innocent smile. "Are you excited for the wedding?"

Snow grinned happily. "I can't wait! I get to be the flower girl!"

Cora looked over towards Regina. "Yes, we are all so blessed that it was Regina who saved you from that wild horse, my dear. Who knows what would have happened otherwise?"

Snow nodded quickly, causing her dark hair to bounce against her shoulders. "I'm so glad it was Regina that saved me. Now I can finally have a mother and someone to grow up with." Snow shot a glance at Regina and gave her a grin.

Regina smiled back, still feeling uneasy with her mother in the room. She didn't want Snow to know about their argument after she had first found out about the proposal. She knew now that the young girl didn't need to suffer through this situation.

"You will love it in our Kingdom, Regina!" Snow stated. Regina thought about what Snow said for a moment. If she was going to marry the King, that meant she would have to go live in his castle instead… and she could finally get away from her mother! All she needed to do was figure out how to get Daniel to come with her too! That was the only solution. They could run away together there!

Regina grinned widely at Snow in response, until Cora spoke.

"WE will love it there, Regina, I'm sure of it," Cora said, smiling. Regina turned her head swiftly and looked at her mother questioningly.

"What do you mean 'we', mother?" She asked. There was no way in hell she was going to live with her mother any longer than she had to.

"I'll be attending you for the first year of your marriage," Cora explained. "I advised the King that you are still too young and need my guidance in important matters. I will be there to help teach you how to be Queen."

"Of course you will, Mother," Regina snapped, clenching her firsts tightly.

"Look at the mirror, Regina," Cora barked, "You're being difficult for Harriet. Turn. Now."

Regina did as her mother asked and turned back around, feeling angry. She noticed the uncomfortable look on Snow's face.

"Snow, why don't you go see how the flowers are coming along for your bouquet? I'm sure Louise would love your input if she needs any help," Regina suggested, giving the young girl a chance to escape from the argument between the two adults. Snow stood, relief filling her face.

"Yes, I think I will. Thank you for letting me see your dress, Regina. Thank you, Your Highness," Snow said quietly. She curtsied politely in front of both of them and left the room. Harriet, the seamstress, stood and looked over Regina once more before telling her she was finished. She left the room for a moment.

"You will not harm that child, mother."

Cora eyed her daughter.

"As long as this wedding takes place, little Snow will be safe," Cora answered, folding her hands calmly across her lap. "Now put a smile on your face, my dear. The King is expecting us for dinner."

Regina frowned at her mother purposely and stepped off the stand. She picked up her long dress and shot her mother a dark look.

"I am not happy with this situation, mother. I will never forgive you for what you've done."

Cora merely smirked.

"I've done nothing but secure your future, my child, as I've already told you. Our lives will change for the better."

"Maybe your life will, mother, but certainly _not_ mine."

With that, Regina turned her back on her mother to get changed for dinner.

* * *

Review if you like :)

- Jess


	5. Chapter 5

I am SO beyond sorry that this is over due. I had a lot going on this month in my personal life. I also had MAJOR writer's block from this damn hiatus that OUAT has taken. Damn them. So happy it's back on sunday! I hope anyone who has waited for this can forgive me and ENJOY! :) - Jess

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_One Month Later_

As soon as she collapsed onto her bed, Regina stared blankly at the ceiling of her _new_ bedroom that she shared with her _husband_. The events of the past month had felt like a blur. Everything was going fast and certainly not in the way she had planned. She was forced to marry the King only a few days after her argument with her mother. She didn't even get a chance to see Daniel again before she was made someone else's wife.

Regina rolled over onto her side and thought about her wedding to the King. It was a huge celebration in the eyes of her people. They gathered from near and far distances to come see their Princess marry the Great King Leopold. They appeared to be genuinely happy for her, even though the age difference between the newlyweds was quite significant. They all knew of King Leopold's kindness and how he would protect their dear Princess from harm. What they didn't know was that her heart was breaking.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Regina smiled nervously at her father as he held out his arm for her to hold. They were just about to walk down the isle. Regina watched as young Snow went first as the flower girl. She walked gracefully towards her father, while gently tossing tiny pink roses into the air. The crowd bowed in respect to the child as she passed them. _

_Regina sighed inwardly. She wanted no part of this, yet here she was – clad in a beautiful wedding gown holding her father's arm as tightly as she could. The music began to play and Regina knew that it was her turn. As she and her father approached the beginning of the isle, she gulped. Everyone was looking at them. Everyone was looking at her. _

_As she approached the King, she looked up to meet his gaze. There was such kindness in his eyes that she couldn't help but meet his soft smile with her own. However, it hurt her that she knew she was lying to him. The King wasn't the one she wanted to see at the altar. That would always be Daniel. _

_She caught sight of her mother standing beside Snow, with a triumphant smile on her face. Her mother was getting exactly what she had always wanted in this moment. She would be able to continue to control her daughter's life, even with someone as powerful and great as King Leopold for a husband. He may be wise, but Cora was manipulative and determined. _

_The ceremony was long and dragged on for Regina. She awkwardly held the King's old, dry hands within her own as the Priest declared their marriage valid and lawful. To symbolize their union, they needed to kiss. Regina closed her eyes as her new husband placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. Regina pretended as hard as she could that it was Daniel she was kissing, but of course, the warmth from him wasn't there. _

_The crowd went wild with approval as the Priest officially announced them as husband and wife. Regina noticed that the grin on her mother's face only grew bigger and little Snow was practically crying with joy. The look on her new stepdaughter's face was the only thing that kept Regina moving forward as she and the King walked down the isle together. _

_As they walked, Regina's eyes wandered into the crowd for a moment. What she saw broke her heart. _

_Daniel was staring at her. He knew this moment was inevitable, but he still looked as broken as she felt. She caught sight of a tear coming down the side of his face and Regina badly wanted to run into his arms and away from this situation. _

_What hurt the most was that she knew she couldn't. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Regina felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought about her wedding day. Knowing that she would never be able to be Daniel's wife broke her heart. Even if the King passed due to his age and declining health, she would still be Queen of the Kingdom. The people would never accept a stable boy as her new husband. Her mother had truly trapped her.

Although Regina wasn't able to be with Daniel as often as she liked, she was relieved when he was chosen to be among the members of her party to accompany her and live in King Leopold's Kingdom. Regina was pleased to hear that Snow had begged her father and Cora to allow him to be her new horse instructor, as he got alog well with Snow's horse Hero.

Regina was surprised to find out that her mother had allowed the request; but little did she and the King know that they were bringing Regina's true love with them. She had to admit that it was much harder to see Daniel alone, now that she had Snow tagging along as much as she could. Regina knew the child just wanted to be near her, as she was her new stepmother now. Although, there had still been chances and they took each moment when they could to be together.

Regina sat up slowly and took a look around the royal bedroom. She remembered the first night she spent in here… it was the night she and the King consummated their marriage. The memory of the King's hands on her made her shiver. He had been overall gentle with her, as he had assumed that she was an untouched maiden. Regina followed his movements and let him take the lead. She felt no sexual attraction to the man who was her husband, but she knew they had to couple together at least once to prove their union because of their royal status.

She remembered the first time with Daniel she had bled a little. So after the King was asleep, she made a small cut in the palm of her hand and let a few blood drops drip upon the sheets as proof.

* * *

Lost in her thoughts, Regina didn't notice that Snow had snuck into the room.

Snow stepped quietly towards the large bed and hid behind the side. She peeked over the edge of the bed and smiled at the back of her new stepmother. Snow loved her long, dark hair and she badly wanted to braid it. She thought Regina would be pretty in braids. Snow grinned mischievously and jumped up fast, trying to surprise her.

"Hi Regina!" Snow squealed. She giggled when her stepmother swiftly leaped off the bed in fright. Regina turned and smiled at her young stepdaughter. She shook her finger at her.

"Snow White! Where are your manners, young lady?" Regina questioned, sitting back on the bed to join Snow. "You scared me half to death!"

Even though she knew she was teasing, Snow bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Regina, I was just playing." Snow appeared apologetic. Regina eyed the small girl, taking her in completely. Snow was dressed in a light purple gown, with a pretty lace tied around her middle. Her beautiful dark hair was French braided down her back. She was indeed a lovely child.

Regina placed her hand softly to Snow's face. "I know, sweetheart. I was just teasing you. What are you doing in here? Are your lessons complete for the day?"

Regina took a strong interest in her new stepdaughter's education and well-being. She wanted to keep a close eye on Snow and her everyday activities, so she could make sure that Cora had no chances to corrupt the young girl's mind.

Snow nodded her head, smiling. "I finished early. My tutor said that I am excelling in every subject."

Regina beamed at the girl. Even though they hadn't known each other for very long, she felt proud of her. Just as Regina pulled Snow into a hug, Cora entered the bedroom. She at first seemed irritated, but as she noticed Snow, Regina saw her put on a fake smile.

"Snow White, my darling new grandchild," Cora said, smiling as Snow let go of Regina to curtsey politely in front of Cora. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Madam," Snow replied politely.

Cora touched Snow lightly on the face, which caused Regina to tense a little. She always did whenever Cora made any physical contact with Snow. What Cora said next almost made Regina throw up.

"Call me Grandmama, child. We are family now."

While Snow grinned brightly at Cora, Regina felt horrible for the false sense of security that Cora was giving Snow. Regina knew that she didn't truly care for the child. She was just a pawn in her overall scheme to get her daughter on the throne.

"I believe your father is waiting for you at the stables, my dear. You best be on your way. It is rude to keep him waiting."

Snow's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no! I forgot about our horse ride that we planned today. I'm sorry Regina, we can play later!"

Snow bowed politely in front of the two adults and left swiftly with her governess, Ashley. As they left, Regina glared at her mother.

"I don't know why you act as if you care about Snow," Regina commented, turning to face her mother. "She is innocent. Please, if you ever cared about me, leave her out of your schemes."

Cora faked a surprise look. "What schemes my dear? You are exactly where you are meant to be. So tell me, dear, are there any signs?"

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Signs, mother? What are you talking about?"

Cora laughed at her confused daughter. "I want to know if you are going to be expecting a child, dear. The King is in need of a son and you are going to give him one. I expect my grandson will rule this land one day, after all, not that pale faced child."

Regina felt a blush creep up her neck. She figured her mother knew about her coupling with the King, most likely due to her sheets after the wedding night, but they hadn't been together since then. She felt like her normal self, although her monthly bleeding was a little off. However this didn't cause her concern, as her bleeding was sometimes late.

"I am not with child, Mother," Regina snapped. "Even if I were to have a child, how do you know that it would be a son? I could have a daughter. You did."

Cora raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Oh, Regina. You are young yet. There will be many children for you. A son among them, I'm sure."

Regina rolled her eyes. Her "child" wasn't even conceived yet and her mother was already planning on how its life should be. Cora placed her hand on Regina's cheek.

"It's time for our afternoon tea," She stated. "Come."

Cora grabbed Regina's hand roughly. In a haze of purple smoke, Regina's room disappeared as she travelled with her mother to the castle grounds with her magic.

"I hate it when you use magic," Regina whispered, as they approached their table for tea. Cora merely grinned evilly at her remark.

* * *

_Three days later_

Regina sat quietly at the large marble table. The King sat at the head of the table, while Snow sat across from her. It was their morning routine as a 'family' to eat breakfast together and talk about what they had planned for the day. Regina was just happy that she could get away from her mother so early in the morning. A servant placed a tray full of fruit in front of her and Regina reached for her favorite - a red apple.

She took one bite happily but suddenly felt like vomiting. This confused her, as she normally loved red apples. She often couldn't get enough of them. Snow seemed to notice her sour look.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Snow inquired innocently. Her stepmother looked unwell, which concerned her.

Regina put down the apple and shrugged the feeling off. It seemed to disappear within a moment. She smiled over at Snow. "Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine."

Snow beamed with relief, grinning at Regina and then her father.

* * *

_Later on the day_

"Could you please ask my physician to come examine me?" Regina asked her nearest servant, who quickly did as he was asked. The sickness she had been feeling earlier in the day had returned. Although she hadn't actually been sick, she still wanted to make sure that everything was okay and she wasn't coming down with something.

Moments later, her physician Doctor Greene entered the royal bedroom. He bowed to her.

"You called for me, Your Highness? How may I be of service?"

Regina sat down on her bed. "I have been feeling a little ill. I was just wondering if I was coming down with some kind of sickness."

The doctor put down his black bag and stepped towards her. He put his hands to her face and pushed. "Does this hurt, Your Highness?"

Regina shook her head. The doctor felt her neck as well, but when she made the same reaction, he stopped.

"What symptoms have you been having that might indicate a sickness?"

"Well, I have been feeling a little nauseous and now that you mention it my…breasts…have been a little sore, but I'm about to get my monthly bleeding so that's nothing to worry about."

The doctor seemed to understand what was wrong with her.

"When was your last bleeding, Your Highness?" He inquired. Regina blushed, not sure how that was important.

"It sometimes comes late," she explained, "I had my last one almost 5 weeks ago, I believe."

Regina felt her eyebrows rise. Her monthly bleeding was pretty late now that she thought about it. Normally it was only two or three days off, not a whole week…

The doctor asked her to lie down. Once she was flat on her back, he placed a small amount of pressure on her stomach. As he helped her up, she noticed that he was smiling at her.

"Well, without an internal exam I cannot be completely sure, but…" he stated, "I believe that you are with child, Your Highness. Congratulations."

Regina stared at him with disbelief.

"I'm… What?"

With that, Regina fainted onto her bed.

* * *

Reviews make me smile!

- Jess


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT in any way, shape or form. Sadly.

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 6_

* * *

"Your Highness? ... Your Highness, are you all right?"

Regina stirred at the sound of the voice that was calling her. Her eyelids flicked slowly, as she tried to register where she was. The first thing she saw was the concerned look on Doctor Greene's face. He was peering down at her with an uneasy look. Embarrassed, she sat up quickly. She put a hand to her forehead, attempting to regain her composure.

"I'm…fine," Regina stuttered, still feeling a little embarrassed from her fainting spell. Suddenly she remembered why she had fainted in the first place. "Can you…find out if I am expecting for sure, Doctor Greene?"

The doctor placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Your Highness," He replied. "Whenever you wish. I know this can be a scary time, but remember; you are growing a child. You will deliver a future prince or princess for this realm. Everyone will be so happy for you and the King."

Regina snapped her head up to meet the eyes of her doctor. She smiled at his comment but felt her anxiety rising, because she knew the truth.

This child wasn't the King's.

It was Daniel's.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Regina begged. "I would like to wait to tell the King and my stepdaughter myself."

Doctor Greene nodded in understanding. "Of course, Your Highness. Your news is safe with me. Now if you will please undress into your night gown, I will perform an internal exam if you wish."

Regina breathed a sigh of relief and sat up to get changed. The only way she was going to be able to keep this child was if she pretended it was the King's. She knew that no one could ever find out the truth, but she still had to tell Daniel… What was he going to think about this?

Dressed in her nightgown, Regina laid back nervously on her bed and waited for the doctor to examine her. Once Doctor Greene was finished the examination, he confirmed his suspicions.

She was expecting a child.

Daniel's child.

She was scared, but so happy at the same time. Her _child_ _with Daniel_ was growing inside of her. She never thought that this would happen.

She knew she had to be extremely careful.

Keeping the King and Snow in the dark would be easy.

It was Cora she was worried about.

Almost automatically, Regina placed a hand over her abdomen, as if she was protecting her child from her mother already.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

It had taken Regina almost two days to come to terms with the news of her pregnancy. She was still becoming sick in the mornings and she felt more tired than usual, especially when she was spending time with Snow. Her intense amount of energy made Regina yearn for her bed.

She smiled at the thought of her little baby growing inside of her. She absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach as she walked towards the stables. It was early days yet, so she didn't have to worry about anyone's suspicions. She had a slim figure and guessed that she would show early on, but for the most part her body remained unchanged on the outside.

Regina's mouth spread into a wide grin as she spotted Daniel, who was rubbing down Snow's horse Hero. She was so excited to tell him. She cautiously made her way towards her true love, attempting to surprise him. However, Hero had other ideas when he let out a huge whine, which caused Daniel to look around. He caught sight of Regina and gave her a smirk.

"Nice try, _Your Highness_," Daniel teased. "But it seems that you can't get passed my detector."

Regina folded her arms across her chest and pouted childishly. "That's not fair."

Daniel dropped Hero's brush on the ground and scooped Regina into his arms. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and rested his forehead on hers for a moment. His warm brown eyes stared deeply into her eyes.

"I've missed you, my love," he whispered. "It feels like forever since we've last been together. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Regina looked down, suddenly feeling nervous. She fiddled with one of the buttons on Daniel's riding shirt. "Well, I've been…preoccupied…"

"Oh right, you've been running the Kingdom," He teased, while brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. He kissed her nose lightly.

"No, Daniel, I'm serious!" She snapped. "I… I, um… have something important to tell you. I'm not sure how you will take it."

Daniel's eyebrows shot up in interest. "Is everything okay?"

Regina didn't answer; instead she stepped out of his embrace.

Daniel grabbed her lightly by the shoulders, feeling confused by her actions. He tried to make eye contact with her.

"Regina, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Knowing she couldn't keep it from him any longer, Regina told him the truth.

"Yes… I'm… I'm… preg - pregnant," She stuttered, turning away from him quickly. For some reason, tears were welling up in her eyes. She guessed it was from the baby. There was a long pause before Daniel finally responded.

"You're pregnant?" He repeated. Regina noticed the strained sound to his voice. _Was he not happy about this? _Regina frowned, but was stunned by his next words. "With the King's baby?"

Regina swiftly turned around to meet her true love's eyes.

"No, Daniel! The child I'm carrying is _yours_!" She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "I'm pregnant with _our_ child. We're going to be parents. Together. You and me."

Daniel's jaw dropped. "I'm… going to be a father?"

Regina nodded. She could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Unexpectedly she found herself being scooped up into the air. She giggled loudly as Daniel swung her around, until she suddenly felt ill from the motion.

"Daniel, Daniel! Please stop! The baby," Regina squealed. Daniel quickly stopped spinning and looked at his love with concern. He touched her belly gently.

"I'm sorry, are you two okay?"

Regina beamed at him. "_Two_… that's so strange to say. I guess there really is a little baby in there. _Our_ baby, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at her, but his expression changed within a moment. "What are you going to do? Who else knows?"

Regina tried to calm his fears. "Only my doctor, but don't worry, he is sworn to secrecy. He doesn't know that you're the father. I plan on telling the King and Snow tonight. I have to pretend that this baby is his. I'm so sorry, I hope you can understand…"

Daniel embraced her. She knew this was hard for Daniel to come to terms with. They would have child together, but he wouldn't be able to claim it has his own. This child would be a prince or princess. The thought made her shiver. Daniel released her from the hug and grasped her hands firmly into his.

"I promise to be there for you and our child," He whispered, staring directly into her eyes. "I know I can't be there physically… but I'll try. I want this child to know me. The King may have the title of father, but that baby is half mine."

Regina smiled at Daniel's words. She was glad that he was okay with what she had to do. After all, there was no other choice. Running away would only cause more problems. At least they could watch their child grow together. She hoped someday that they could tell the baby the truth about its parentage. Regina threw her arms around Daniel once again and sighed happily. Things might be okay after all.

She hoped telling the King and Snow would go just as smoothly.

* * *

_That Night_

"How was your day, my dear Queen?" The King asked kindly as he noticed his young wife enter the bedroom. He found himself desperately trying to connect with his new spouse. He hadn't been married for many years, not since the passing of his beautiful first wife Eva. The age difference was a bit strange to him, but he wanted to get close to the woman who had saved his only child's life.

Regina smiled politely in reply. "It was… eventful, Your Majesty." She timidly walked past him and quickly dashed behind her privacy screen. She never undressed in front of him. She knew that he didn't mind. She fooled him into thinking that it was because of her shyness, but in reality she had no interest in being naked in front of him. The less aroused he was by her, the better.

"Call me Leopold, it pleases me," he pointed out. "An eventful day? Do tell."

Regina walked out from behind her privacy screen and saw the genuine curiosity on his face. He was actually interested in what she had to say. She had assumed that the King's kindness had been a façade, but she could tell that he truly was a good man.

"Could you please tell the Princess that I wish to see her?" Regina asked one of her maids. The woman nodded swiftly and left the room to fetch the young girl. Moments later, Snow appeared in the doorway dressed in her pink nightgown. Her dark hair was brushed down and flowing gracefully over her shoulders. Her eyes were wide open with interest at her stepmother's request to see her at such a late hour.

Regina sat down on the large bed. She gestured for her stepdaughter to sit beside her. The King sat across from them on his favorite armchair. Without saying a word, Snow did as she was told. She wondered if she was in any kind of trouble…

Regina took a deep breath. She decided just to tell them flat out. She eyed the King and put on a fake smile.

"We're going to have a baby," She announced, "I'm pregnant."

The room fell into an awkward silence for a moment, until Snow finally registered what had just been said. She leaped up and cheered.

"I'm going to be a big sister?!" Snow flung her arms around Regina excitedly and held her tight. "I'm so so so happy!"

Regina peered over at the King over Snow's shoulder. He seemed like he was at a loss for words.

"Your High… uhm, Leopold?" Regina asked, wondering how he was taking the news. Snow let go of Regina and turned to her father.

"Daddy," Snow cried. "Aren't you excited?"

Snow raised an eyebrow questioningly at her father's slow reaction. Just as Regina was getting up to go over to him, he finally spoke.

"A second chance," He whispered.

"Daddy?"

"I've been given a second chance, my daughter," Leopold repeated. "Thanks to you, Regina, we may have a son born to this realm. You may be pregnant with this realm's new King. This is the most amazing news you could have given me."

Regina's insides began to turn. _Oh no._ Not him too… He sounded like her mother. Placing a hand to her belly, she prayed the child would be a girl. If it were a she, the baby might be saved from the pressures of ruling a throne. Unfortunately, her son would have no choice.

Regina put on another fake smile.

"There's nothing else I want more in the world then to give you a son," She stated, praying he would buy into what she was saying. "I will need your help when this baby comes, Snow. Are you ready to be a big sister?"

Snow's eyes shined with excitement. "It's all I've ever wished for!" Snow embraced Regina once again and gestured for her father to join them. The little 'family' held each other for a few moments. As much as she hated lying to them, she knew her little baby would be safe as long as the King thought it was his. There was nothing else she could do but protect her child above all else.

She prayed that nothing would jeopardize the life of her child.

No matter what happened, no one could ever know the truth.

* * *

I hope you liked it! The next chapter: more focus on Regina's pregnancy, with Cora's reaction and a possible character death.

- Jess


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I am finally getting the time to work on this story. I'm sorry if this is a bit late, but I made it longer! I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Regina shoved her hair behind her as she threw up into the silver basin. It was the second time that morning and she hadn't even had breakfast yet. Sighing, she stood and wiped her mouth. Luckily Anna, her personal maid, hadn't come to wake her yet. Regina gingerly made her way to her balcony and looked out the large glass doors. The sky was still quite dark but the sun was starting to come up just below the horizon. Regina put her arms around her body and shivered. The warm nights of the summer were definitely over as the chilly nights of September were beginning.

Regina slowly made her way to her bed and sat down. She automatically placed her hands upon her abdomen as her mind started to wander. She knew that she would have to tell her mother sometime soon as she told both the King and Snow last night. It was only a matter of time before either of them brought it up in conversation. She knew her mother would be extremely pleased. She just hoped that Cora would believe that the child was the King's.

"She's still your grandmother whether I like it or not, baby," Regina whispered, looking down at her stomach. "I suppose she has a right to know about you."

"Know about who, darling?"

Regina quickly snapped her head up at the voice. Standing in front of her was Cora. She was dressed in a dark red gown and her hair was pinned up so it was off her shoulders. Despite the beauty of her hair and outfit, the devious look on her face caused her daughter to frown. Regina didn't reply right away. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to tell her mother about the baby.

"Well, Mother…I…" Regina stood up gently to face her mother. Cora's dark eyes stared blankly into her own. Regina took a deep breath and decided to use the same approach she had done with the King and Snow. She just had to spit it out.

"I'm pregnant with the King's child," Regina blurted out. "I hope you're happy."

Cora's facial expression changed to one Regina had not seen before. Her mouth grew into a seemingly genuine smile and her eyes sparkled at Regina's words. For a moment, Regina thought her mother was truly happy for her, but her response made her feel cold.

"This is marvelous news, sweetheart. I am so happy to hear that my grandson is on his way!" Cora cried, grasping hold of Regina's hand and squeezing. "You will have a son for the King and we will rule this Kingdom!"

On the inside, Regina sighed with relief. Her mother obviously didn't question the baby's paternity. In response to her mother's words, Regina pulled her hand out of her mother's grasp and she suddenly felt herself growing angry. She could almost feel the scowl on her face.

"Mother, can't you just be excited for me for one second and not think about whether this child will be a boy or a girl?" Regina asked angrily. "As long as the baby is healthy, I know the King will be happy. He adores Snow and I'm sure that he would adore this baby if it were a girl too."

Cora raised her finger and shook it at her only child.

"Never mind that, Regina. You better pray that this child is a boy! He will mean security for us in this Kingdom. We will train him from childhood to learn his role as the future leader of this realm," Cora stated. "The King is old, my child, and he needs a son to succeed him, not another useless Princess. That little girl cannot be his heir. I will not have it."

Regina was a little surprised at her mother's brutal honesty. Was that all she had wanted when she was pregnant with her? Was she not satisfied with the daughter she had borne? _Please, please be a girl, little baby… _Regina rubbed her belly lightly. She knew that she would never have control over her son's upbringing.

"Well, Mother, we will just have to wait and see," Regina answered as calmly as she could. "I will try to not disappoint you or the King, but this baby will be loved no matter what sex it is."

Cora shrugged her daughter's statement off and titled her head to the side.

"When are we expecting our handsome prince to arrive, darling?"

Although irritated, Regina smiled slightly at her question and looked down at her still flat belly.

"It's going to be a spring baby," Regina replied happily. "Doctor Greene says it's still early to know for sure but the baby should be here sometime in June."

Cora grinned. "Perfect. Then you will be back to your normal self in time for the summer progress."

"Mother, honestly!" Regina yelled. She was becoming really irritated by her mother's responses. All Cora really cared about was that her daughter produced a son, a child she could use as a pawn to rule the Kingdom just as she had used poor Snow. "Can't you just be happy for me?"

Cora smiled lightly at her daughter's outburst and placed a hand to her cheek.

"It's just the hormones talking, sweetheart," Cora said, rubbing her daughter's face. "Take care of my grandson in there. Have Anna get you whatever you require. You will not engage in any rough play with the Princess and you will definitely not be riding. You will do as I say with that regard, young lady."

Regina grumbled. Just as she was about to respond to her mother's orders, her maid Anna came into the room.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Your Highness," Anna spoke quietly, as she bowed. She couldn't look the young Queen or her mother in the eyes. Regina could tell by the look on the young woman's face that Cora's presence frightened her. Regina knew it was because her mother was known for her harsh treatment of her attendants. As expected, Cora snapped at her daughter's maid.

"My daughter will be needing your help more than ever now, Mrs. Bates," Cora barked. "You had best make sure she is well taken care of. If I find out that she is displeased with you, I shall see to your termination personally."

Regina could see the lump rising in Anna's throat as she fought to keep her emotions in check. Regina could relate. It was not Cora's responsibility to punish her daughter's personal attendants.

"All right - that's enough, Mother. Anna's here now, I'm sure I will be fine," Regina spoke quickly. "You can go now."

Cora eyed her daughter carefully.

"Remember what I told you, daughter. Take care of that child and absolutely no riding." Satisfied with having the last word, Cora disappeared in a haze of purple smoke. Regina noticed the relief that filled Anna's face as she stepped towards her. She took Anna's hands into her own carefully.

"I'm sorry. You know how my mother is sometimes," Regina whispered. She really enjoyed Anna's company and often thought of her as an older sister as they were only five years apart in age. Regina was happy when Anna had accepted to move to this Kingdom with her.

Anna wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The smile on her face confused Regina a little bit.

"You're pregnant, my lady?" Anna asked, her eyes meeting Regina's.

Regina smiled and nodded.

"I am."

* * *

_6 Months Later_

Regina felt like things might actually be looking up for her. Her pregnancy was going surprising well as she approached the sixth month mark. Her "baby bump", as Anna affectionately called it, began to show slightly around three months. From there it continued to grow and thankfully at the end of her fourth month, the sickness she had endured subsided.

Regina smiled as she smoothed her hand over her always-growing belly. She could feel her baby kicking often and sometimes felt hiccups. The sensation was truly remarkable to her. Suddenly, she felt a hand upon her own. Regina blinked her eyes in surprise, almost forgetting where she was. She was in the baby's nursery with her stepdaughter, trying to organize some of the baby's clothes and toys that had been given to her. Regina lifted her head and met Snow's brightened eyes.

"Is the baby kicking? Can I feel it? Please, stepmother?" Snow asked cheerfully. A few weeks ago Snow had begun to call Regina that, instead of using her name. Regina didn't mind. She saw Snow as her child just as much as this baby was. She was someone that needed to be protected, an innocent who was always going to be caught in the crossfire between her mother and herself.

Regina covered her stepdaughter's hand with her own and smiled.

"Yes, the baby is kicking," Regina answered, pressing Snow's hand a little harder against her stomach. "Right there. Can you feel it, sweetheart?"

Snow didn't need to answer. Regina could see the look of pure joy upon the young girl's face at the feel of her "sibling's" movement. Snow beamed happily.

"I can't wait for my brother to be born!" Snow exclaimed, standing up. She picked up her lavender dress in her hands and began to twirl around the room. She stopped quickly when she noticed the sour look on Regina's face. "Is it a boy right? That's what grandmama and father said…"

Regina sighed loudly. Of course they had said that the child would be a boy. That's what they all wanted it to be. That's what the Kingdom hoped it would be…but Regina secretly prayed that the babe would be a girl. She stood up from her rocking chair and walked over to Snow. She took the young girl's face in her hands.

"I don't know whether the baby is a boy or a girl, Snow," Regina said softly, rubbing her thumbs over Snow's cheeks. "But I know you will love them no matter what and they will love you too."

Snow beamed up at her stepmother. She flung her arms around Regina's large belly and gave it a kiss.

"I don't care if you're a boy or a girl," she whispered to the baby. "I'll always be your big sister. I love you baby."

Regina placed her hand softly on Snow's head, smiling. If only everyone else could feel the same way.

_The Next Day _

Due to her pregnancy, Regina often stayed in bed later than usual. Normally, Anna would come and wake her if she slept too late, but today she was awoken by the sound of panic. Regina sat up slowly and rubbed her belly absentmindedly, wondering what was going on. As if on cue, Anna appeared in the doorway.

"My lady, your presence is required immediately," her maid stated, clearly looking worried. Regina's interest perked. Anna quickly dressed Regina in her loose fitting day dress and braided her hair so she looked presentable. As they stepped out of Regina's room, they were almost run over by a servant who was carrying a basin of water.

"Excuse me, Your Highness!" He blurted out, swiftly avoiding them and carrying on towards the King's chambers. Regina looked at Anna with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on?"

Anna frowned at her mistress, not sure if she should be the one to tell her. The look on Regina's face changed her mind.

"The King is very ill. The doctors fear that he may die."

Regina's face went white. If the King died and her child was a boy, he would be the next King once he took his first breath. This was not good news. Regina knew she couldn't be left alone with a baby and her mother to deal with. She needed the King to help her and protect her child. The child he believed was his. He couldn't die, not now. This wasn't happening… Regina knew that she needed to stay calm.

"Take me to him, please."

Anna nodded, "Yes, my lady. The King has been asking for you and the Princess all morning. The doctors finally agreed that what he has isn't contagious to others."

Regina smiled sadly at the King's wish to have her by his side. Although she didn't love him like she loved Daniel, he always treated her kindly. She would be by his side and pray for his recovery.

When the two women entered the King's chambers, doctors and several of his loyal men surrounded him. He was lying on his bed slightly upright against two large pillows. Regina gasped in shock at what she saw. The King's face was white and he was covered in small red spots. His face looked swollen and his eyelids were half closed. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Regina brushed past the group of doctors that were huddled in front of him. She placed her hand over his and tried to get his attention. He looked up at her for a moment, gave her a small smile and then turned his head once more. Regina felt a tear come to her eye. She could tell he was suffering. Angry, she turned to the doctors.

"What's wrong with him? Why aren't you giving him anything?"

Doctor Hart, the King's physician, stepped forward.

"We're not one hundred percent sure of his diagnosis, Your Highness," the Doctor replied, "He has strange symptoms. He has a high fever, swelling, shortness of breath and those odd red specks on his skin. We aren't positive if we have a treatment that will cure him."

Regina refused to believe what she was hearing.

"But look at him! He's dying! His body can't handle this sickness! And you're all standing here doing nothing!" Regina was panicking. She could tell that the King was very, very ill. What had happened to him? Last night at dinner he had seemed perfectly fine.

"The doctors are doing all they can for the King. Stop being so impolite, darling."

Regina rolled her eyes at the sound of her mother's voice. This was definitely not the time for an argument. The King might be dying…

Unexpectedly, Regina felt pain in her middle. She groaned and grasped her belly with her hands. She frantically reached for Anna as she felt her knees begin to weaken. The doctors and other men in the room reached for their Queen, but she raised a hand to stop them.

"I'm fine," She said slowly. "I just need to rest. Please, do your best for the King. Give him something to ease his pain. If anything changes, tell me immediately."

Anna gently led Regina out of the King's chambers, followed by Dr. Greene. Once she was back in her own room, Regina collapsed onto her bed. She hoped her baby would be okay.

After an examination from Dr. Greene, he cleared her mind.

"The baby seems fine, Your Highness," He said, trying to reassure her. "Just rest for now. I'm sure the child was just feeling your stress. I know it's hard to not worry about the King, but we will do what we can to help him. I give you my word."

Feeling a little better, Regina felt her worry subside. She was sure that the doctors would figure out what was wrong with the King and give him something to get better. For the sake of her child, she tried to relax. Within a few moments, she fell asleep once more.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later _

"My lady, wake up."

Regina stirred at the voice that was calling to her. She was having such a nice dream. Her and Daniel were kissing and holding their baby together. Why was someone waking her? Yawning, Regina rubbed her eyes and gazed sleepily at Anna.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Suddenly Regina noticed the amount of people in the room. She saw Snow being embraced by Cora. The little girl appeared to be crying. There were several servants in the room who were bowing towards her and the doctors' heads were hung with shame. Something clicked in Regina's mind.

"Is the King… is he…?"

A sudden sob emerged from Snow, as she gripped Cora's dress tighter between her fingers. Regina sat up and looked at her mother and the doctors questioningly.

"Your Highness, we did the best we could do," Dr. Greene stated. "The King's illness worsened and his fever rose. His body couldn't fight it off. He died, my lady. We're so sorry."

At the doctor's answer, Snow pulled herself away from Cora and flung herself into Regina's arms. She could feel the little girl's tears against her neck. Regina instinctively comforted the child and brushed her hair away from her face.

"H-He's g-gon-ne," Snow sobbed. Regina tried her best to hush her stepdaughter's cries.

"I'm here, Snow," Regina whispered to her. Despite their audience, she held the small child as close to her as she could. Regina looked up and saw her mother step forward. She wasn't shocked to see a smile on the older woman's face.

"In the absence of a male heir and due to Snow's tender age, you are now the Queen regent of the Kingdom," Cora said, almost proudly. There was an evil look in her mother's eyes that made Regina squirm. Almost as if she had planned the whole thing… Regina was brought out of her thoughts by another sob from Snow. The child was clearly distraught.

"Now both my parents are gone," Snow whispered solemnly. Regina hugged the small girl tighter against her.

"You will always have me," Regina whispered back. "And this baby. I'm so sorry this happened, Snow. We can only think of the good, now. He's in better place. He's not in pain anymore."

Regina felt Snow nod her head. She knew the poor girl must be exhausted. Regina could feel herself getting emotional. The King, the one who was supposed to protect her child, was dead. What would happen now?

"Could we be left alone for a while, please? The Princess and I need time to grieve alone."

The servants and doctors bowed before their Queen and left the room. Cora, on the other hand, stayed behind and ignored her daughter's dissatisfied look. Regina placed Snow slowly on the bed, as the girl had worn herself out from crying. Her eyes fluttered closed and she quickly fell asleep.

"Things are certainly going according to plan," Cora muttered, before turning away from her daughter to exit the room. Regina barely heard what her mother said, but she snapped back at her.

"Plan? What plan, mother?" Suddenly something dawned on Regina. It had been her mother who had caused the King to die. She wanted it to happen. She wanted Regina's potentially male heir to be the next King, who she could rule through. So what better way to ensure that quickly by killing off the present King?

"You killed the King, didn't you mother?"

Regina stood up quickly, shooting her mother an angry look. Cora just smiled and looked at her daughter one last time before leaving the bedroom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, _Your Highness_."

Regina slammed the door shut as Cora left the room. She leaned her back against it and stared at her sleeping stepdaughter sadly. Her mother had killed the King on purpose and her poor stepdaughter had lost her father for no reason… and now her child would be at risk of her mother's schemes. There was no one to protect them. She could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she got into bed with Snow. Wrapping her arms around the little girl, she closed her eyes, hoping that when she woke up all of this might have been a dream.

But she knew the truth.

The King was dead.

* * *

Let me know what you think :)

- Jess


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! So last night's episode of Once was amazing! It made me cry! Anyways, here's the new chapter of Katie :) hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

It had been three long, hard months since the passing of the Great King Leopold. Regina watched with worry as her young stepdaughter sunk into a depression. Her normally outgoing and cheerful personality was beginning to fade. She no longer laughed as she used to and Regina rarely saw her smile. The poor girl was devastated by the death of her father. The only time she showed any emotion was when she was in the baby's nursery. Regina knew that Snow's love for her brother or sister was what was keeping her going.

The people of the Kingdom sent many gifts and whispered many prayers for their young princess to lift her spirits. They saw her as the bright light that would guide them and protect them, as she grew alongside her new brother or sister. She would always be their Snow White.

It touched Regina's heart to see the people care so much about her heartbroken stepdaughter. She was so young, yet she displayed such goodness and promise to be a future ruler. Regina's true wish was for Snow to remain the heir to the throne and one day rule over Leopold's Kingdom. He may have wanted a son, but Regina knew that his true heir was the little girl he had left behind. The child in her belly wasn't his and thus had no true claim to continue his legacy.

Lately, Snow had been having nightmares and ended up sleeping in Regina's bed. Regina didn't mind. In fact, she almost preferred it. She was able to keep a close eye on Snow and make sure she was all right. Sighing, Regina ran her hands through her stepdaughter's silky hair. The lack of sleep was wearing the poor girl out. Regina rubbed her large belly and thought about her child. The baby was due any day now. She still hadn't thought of any names as her mind was constantly filled with her concern for Snow.

Trying to rid herself of her worries, Regina wrapped her arms tightly around Snow's small frame and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Regina forced herself to get up early. Sometime during the night, Snow had turned around in her sleep and had cuddled against Regina's body, as if she were seeking comfort. Snow's long black hair was spread out all over her pillow and covered half of her face. Suddenly, Snow began to call out in her sleep. Regina carefully brushed the hair away from Snow's face and attempted to hush her cries. Within moments, Snow was calm again. Regina breathed a sigh of relief and gently pushed the small girl away from her. Snow stirred for only a moment before cuddling against Regina's pillow and finally falling into a quiet slumber.

Regina hated to leave Snow alone, but she had to see Daniel. She hadn't been able to spend as much time as she wanted with him due to her new duties as Queen Regent. Although she was heavily pregnant, she was still expected to be present at certain events and meetings that took place during the court sessions. Most of the meetings consisted of the discussion of her child. The lords were anxious for the birth and whether she would deliver them a new prince or princess.

Being careful not to wake her sleeping stepdaughter, Regina dressed herself quickly in a very loose fitting gown. She tied her long hair up into a ponytail and left the room to head for the stables. She knew that Daniel would be there already, as he liked to spend time with the horses before various members of the court took them out for the day.

As Regina approached the stables, she felt a pain shot up her side. She lost her footing and kneeled on the ground to catch her breath. Within a moment the pain was gone. Realizing that nothing was wrong, Regina shook it off and continued towards the stable doors, calling Daniel's name.

Her true love stepped out of the stables with Storm in toe. Both seemed to brighten at the sight of her presence. Regina's mouth formed into a wide grin as she stepped towards the pair.

"Good morning, beautiful," Daniel whispered as he took her into his arms. Regina almost melted. It felt heavenly to be this close to him after so long.

"Good morning, my love," Regina replied, sighing happily. Suddenly she heard Daniel gasp.

"Look at how big you've gotten!" He gently pushed Regina away from him so he could get a good look at her. Her stomach had gone tremendously over the past few months and the baby looked like it had dropped. The doctor had reassured her that the baby was just getting ready to be born. Regina swatted at Daniel for his comment.

"Hey! This is your fault, you know!" Regina spat teasingly. She pouted childishly and crossed her arms over her chest. Daniel's eyes seemed to sadden a little.

"Regina, I wasn't trying to be mean," he said, "I'm amazed, that's all. You're growing a child in there…our child."

Regina beamed up at him with a cheerful grin on her face. In return, Daniel smoothed his hands gently over her swollen belly. He dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered. "Your mommy and I are so excited to meet you. I know I can't completely be there for you as I should, but you are my baby. You will always be my baby."

Regina smiled warmly and started to twirl Daniel's hair between her fingers. He continued to kiss and whisper to her belly for a few moments before standing up. Suddenly Storm seemed to want to make his presence known and he let out a huge whine. Regina wrapped her arms around her horse's neck and gave him a kiss.

"I've missed riding you, boy," Regina said to him. "I hope I will be able to ride soon."

Storm whined again in response before galloping over to his favorite pasture to graze on some grass. Regina turned her attention back to Daniel, who was gesturing for her to follow him. He led her into one of the clean stalls. He gently pulled her down beside him. Regina cuddled against her true love contently. They sat in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"Do you have any names for the baby yet?" Daniel asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really thought about a name. There had been too much going on… between her mother's schemes, the King's death and her concern for Snow.

Regina rubbed her belly lightly.

"I haven't really thought about it, to be honest," Regina answered. "I thought about Henry for a boy. I think my father would love to have a grandson named after him… I'm not sure about a girl's name though."

"How about Katherine?" Daniel suggested. "It was my mother's name. She died a few days after I was born. I think it would be a nice way to honor her… but I think I would call our daughter Katie for short."

Regina smiled.

"That has a nice ring to it."

Daniel titled his head to the side at her reply.

"What does? Katherine or Katie?"

"They are pretty, but _our daughter_ sounds amazing."

Daniel smiled cheekily at his beautiful lover and bent down to kiss her.

Suddenly Regina felt strange. That pain she had felt earlier had returned. She gripped her belly in pain. She cringed and leaned into Daniel.

"I think… something's wrong," Regina cried, while attempting to stand. Daniel quickly stood and held Regina against him. She struggled to remain on her feet. She felt a strange liquid streaming down her legs.

"M-My water… broke," Regina stuttered. The doctor had told her that this was often the first sign of the birthing process.

"We have to get you back to the castle," Daniel said, panic filling his voice. "We need to get you to a doctor right away before the baby comes."

Regina shook her head.

"No, no. I have to walk back alone. They can't see you with me. I don't want to risk anyone finding out about us. I'll be fine. Please, let me go."

Daniel struggled with Regina's request, but he knew that she was right. He carefully guided her to the front of the stables. Grabbing her hands in his, he kissed her.

"I love you, Regina," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry I can't be there to help you during the birth, but know I am thinking of you and our child."

Regina smiled and nodded, kissing him one last time. Regretfully turning away from her true love, Regina held her stomach gently and made her way back to the castle.

* * *

As she approached the patio doors, she cried for the nearest servant.

"Please… get the doctor immediately," Regina ordered. "I think the baby is coming."

The servant's eyes went wide. He quickly ushered for two other servants to help Regina to her room and then went in search of Doctor Greene.

Regina got to her room as quickly as she could with the help of the two servants. As soon as she was in her bed, she asked for Anna. The young maid was promptly brought to her side.

"Oh, my lady," Anna cried. "Are you in any pain?"

Regina shook her head.

"It's bearable," She answered. "Can you please try to keep Snow out of my room? I don't think she should be exposed to this, as much as I know she wanted to be apart of the birthing."

"Why do you want to keep me out, stepmother?"

Regina looked past Anna at the sound of her stepdaughter's voice. She was dressed in a beautiful blue gown, but the look on her face broke Regina's heart. She gestured for her stepdaughter to come over. Anna stepped out of the way, allowing Snow to sit on the bed beside Regina.

"I know you wanted to be here for this, Snow," Regina whispered to the girl. "But I may be in a lot of pain and I don't want you to see that, especially after what's happened. I care too much about you."

Snow frowned, but nodded in agreement. Her stepmother was all that she had left and she didn't want to disappoint her by disregarding her wishes.

"I promise you can see your brother or sister as soon as possible," Regina promised. "You will be the first person to hold him or her after me."

Snow smiled slightly at the thought and hugged her.

"Yes, Stepmother. I will wait in my room with Ashley as patiently as I can."

Regina smiled and motioned for Snow's nanny to take her to her room.

Once Snow was out of sight, Regina let out a moan. She had been trying to ignore the pain between her legs but she could no longer disregard it. Within a few moments, Regina was crying out again. Anna did all she could to help her mistress. She called for warm water, a cloth and some clean sheets.

A few minutes later, Doctor Greene finally arrived in Regina's bedchamber. He quickly approached Regina and checked between her legs. What he said next surprised her.

"Your Highness, the baby is already crowning!"

Anna and a number of female servants surrounded Regina as she sat up. Surprisingly, she saw her mother standing in the corner of the room. Although she often felt hatred towards her mother, she was glad that she was here… even if it was only to find out the sex of her daughter's baby.

Regina felt a shooting pain and cried out.

"Push, Your Highness! Push now!"

Regina did as she was told and pushed. She held her breath and concentrated as she pushed over and over. It felt like the pain would never end. Why was her baby taking so long to come out?

"The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck," the doctor announced. "I'm going to try and unwrap it."

Regina could feel the hands of the doctor on her legs as he attempted to unwrap the baby's cord from its neck.

"The cord was successfully unraveled, Your Highness. When you feel another sharp pain, I want you to push as hard as you can. I believe that the baby will come out after one good push."

Regina gripped Anna's hand tightly. She felt another sharp pain and pushed as hard as she could. All of a sudden she felt a huge relief as the pain subsided. Then, she heard a wail. She realized it was her baby's first cry. Regina fell back against the bed, feeling exhausted.

"What is it?" Regina heard her mother ask.

Regina sat up eagerly, waiting for the doctor to show her the child. Doctor Greene wrapped the crying child in a clean sheet and handed the baby to Regina.

"Congratulations, Your Highness," he cried. "You have a beautiful little girl."

"Another princess," Cora spat, angrily. She eyed her daughter as she pushed through the servants roughly and left the room. Regina ignored her mother's outburst and smiled down upon her daughter. The servants, Anna and Doctor Greene all got down on their knees, bowing to the Queen Regent and the new Princess.

Regina took a moment to look at her new daughter.

She was the spitting image of Regina with many of Daniel's features. She had a head full of dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Regina saw that she had Daniel's nose and ears, while she had her mother's cheeks and lips. Regina even saw a hint of her father in her daughter, as she seemed to have the shape of his jaw.

Regina beamed happily at her child and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. The heavens at heard her prayers. Her daughter would be safe from Cora's schemes. She would never have to rule the Kingdom; her older sister Snow would be the heir and eventual Queen. Sighing with relief, Regina told the room what she decided to name her daughter.

"On this 6th day of June, Princess Katherine has been born into this realm."

The servants in the room remained on their knees and pledged their loyalty to the new princess. Regina smiled in relief. Her child would be safe. She held her daughter close and whispered the nickname her father chose for her.

"I love you so much, my darling Katie."

The child in Regina's arms blinked in response, unaware of the relief that she had given her mother.

Unknown to mother and child, Cora watched the scene from another room with use of her magic. She was livid. Although her daughter hadn't delivered a son, she would find a way to use her granddaughter to her advantage.

Even if it meant getting rid of the only person that stood in the way.

Even if it meant killing Snow White.

* * *

I know Regina's delivery seemed fast, but it's actually from real experience! My sister-in-law's labor with my niece was only half an hour, if you can believe it!  
Also, Katie's birthday is also my husband's birthday ;)  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

- Jess


	9. Chapter 9

Once last night was amazing! Ah! I just can't get enough of this show. Seriously. Anywho, here's the next instalment of Katie ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

_One Week Later_

Regina loved being a mother. Everyday her daughter did something new and Regina loved spending time with her. She would always consider Snow her daughter, but being able to raise her own child made her feel truly blessed. As much as the Kingdom might have prayed for a male heir, Princess Katie was definitely loved by her subjects.

Regina hadn't formally introduced her daughter to the Kingdom, but many of the people from closer villages travelled to the castle just to get a peak at the new addition. Often times, Regina would bring her daughter to meet them and listen to any concerns they might have. Unlike her mother, Regina took a strong interest in the welfare of the people. After all, Snow would one day rule them and she wanted to keep them happy.

Suddenly Regina was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her daughter crying. She got up from her rocking chair and walked over to Katie's wooden crib. She peered over the side to look at her child. Her little baby was sobbing and attempting to get out of the blanket that she had been swaddled in. Regina smiled at her daughter's stubbornness. She had certainly inherited that from her father. Regina reached into the crib and pulled Katie out carefully. Making sure to provide support for her head, Regina sat back down in the chair and began to rock her child.

Katie stopped crying within moments. Regina could tell that her child was attempting to focus on her face, as her eyebrows were scrunched together. Doctor Greene had told her that Katie's eyesight wouldn't be completely developed for a little while, but Regina was sure that her daughter knew who she was. Regina pulled her daughter closer and ran a few fingers through her child's soft baby hair. At her mother's touch, Katie closed her eyes and let out a small yawn. Regina felt like her heart bursting with happiness.

"Good morning, stepmother!"

Regina looked up from her child's face to meet the eyes her stepdaughter.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Regina replied. "How did you sleep?"

Snow looked down at her feet with a frown on her face.

"I'm still having nightmares," The young girl admitted. "May I sleep with you tonight, please?"

Regina tilted her head, debating whether or not she should let the young girl sleep in her bed again. Snow was almost 11 years old. She was the heiress to a great Kingdom and would eventually rule as Queen. However, Regina realized that Snow was still just a little girl who had lost both of her parents and needed extra attention while she was getting used to having a new sibling.

"I suppose," Regina answered. "But we can't make a habit of this, sweetheart. Katie keeps me up some nights. I want to make sure that you are able to rest properly. A young girl still needs her beauty sleep!"

Snow giggled sweetly at her stepmother and then eyed her baby sister who was cuddled in her lap. "May I hold her? Please?"

Regina knew she couldn't say no to her pleading wide-eyed stepdaughter.

"All right, but be gentle."

Regina stood up and let Snow sit in the rocking chair. She instructed her to support Katie's head and then the rest of her body. Snow beamed at her little sister as soon as she was placed in her lap. Katie had opened her eyes and was staring up at her big sister. Snow reached for Katie's hand and looked up at Regina with a grin when Katie wrapped her small hand around her index finger.

"Look! Look! She's holding my hand!"

Regina smiled and then knelt down in front of her two children and placed a hand on both of their heads tenderly.

"You are a wonderful big sister, Snow," Regina commented. "Thank you so much for your help with Katie. I can tell that she loves you already."

Snow beamed at Regina's words. She smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"I know you're not my real mother," Snow whispered, looking slightly sad. "But I feel like we can be a family. I want to be a good daughter to you and a good big sister to Katie."

Regina felt touched. She was so lucky to have not one, but _two_ daughters who she could nurture and raise. Regina wrapped her arms around Snow and Katie, planting a kiss on the side of Snow's head.

"You are an _amazing_ daughter," Regina replied. "I am so proud of you."

Snow's eyes started to well up with tears. Regina reached up and rubbed her stepdaughter's cheek gently.

"I have an idea. Why don't you help me plan your sister's first party? She will be presented to the Kingdom in a few weeks. Does that sound like fun?"

Before Snow could answer, their conversation was interrupted.

"Snow wouldn't know the first thing about planning a party. She's just a child."

Regina turned her head and caught sight of her mother entering the nursery. She glanced at the newly added pink and purple colors in the room with a look of disgust. Regina knew that they reminded her that her grandchild was not the male heir she had been hoping for. At her mother's words, Regina stood and glared at her for ruining the moment with her oldest child.

"She can help me with the decorations and invitations, Mother," Regina replied. "I'm sure we could invite some of the courtiers' children as well."

"Most of the courtiers' children are older than I am," Snow said quietly. "A lot of them are already adults so they won't be interested in spending time with me."

Regina looked at Snow sadly. No wonder she didn't have many friends her own age. She had known that King Leopold and Queen Eva had tried for many years for a child and had conceived Snow miraculously later on, which explained why she didn't have any friends closer to her age that lived at court.

"Perhaps we can invite some of the villagers' children."

Snow's interest perked up at the suggestion, but Cora shot her down.

"You will not!" Cora snapped. "She will not be associated with those people. She is a princess, not a peasant!"

Regina glared at her mother.

"I will decide who she associates with. She is _**my**_ daughter," Regina reminded her.

Cora raised her eyebrows, but waved her daughter off and looked to Snow.

"It's time for your morning lesson, sweetheart," Cora said, attempting to sound sweet. "Give Katherine back to your stepmother."

Snow reluctantly did as she was told and handed Katie over. Regina quickly put her sleeping baby back into her crib and wrapped her arms around Snow. Placing a kiss gently on her forehead, she hugged the little girl tight. Snow smiled slightly and took hold of Cora's hand, following her out of the room. Once she left, Regina felt upset. She loved spending time with Snow but felt that her mother was still the one in control. Sighing sadly, Regina sat back down in her rocking chair and closed her eyes. She felt tired from being up last night with Katie. Maybe a nap would do her some good.

* * *

_Later on that day _

Regina was so excited to bring Katie to finally meet Daniel. She hadn't been able to get away from her mother or Snow very easily, but she found some time after Katie's nap to bring her to see her father. She wrapped Katie in a light blanket and held her close.

As she approached the stables, Regina could see Daniel exercising Hero in one of the training rings. She yelled his name, attempting to grab his attention. He heard her call and immediately got off of Hero. After tying him to the fence, he jumped out of the ring and ran to her. Regina held her daughter tightly and quickened her pace.

"Hi," Regina whispered, her eyes shining with happiness. She hadn't seen Daniel since the day she'd delivered their daughter.

"Hi to you, too," he breathed. He was staring at the bundle in her arms. "Is that…?"

Regina was so caught up in staring at him that she had forgotten Katie who was beginning to stir. Regina smiled down at their child.

"Yes, this is Katie," Regina said, smiling at him. "Our daughter."

Regina carefully handed Katie over to Daniel to hold. He gently cuddled her against his chest.

"A daughter…" he muttered, running a finger down her cheek. "I have a daughter!"

Regina could see how proud Daniel really was. She couldn't believe how amazing this moment was. Suddenly Regina looked around. Although there was no one in sight, she thought it would be best if they went into the stables. She grabbed Daniel by the arm and pulled him along, as he was too fascinated by their daughter to pay attention. Once they were safe inside the barn, Regina breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back to her true love and child.

"She's so beautiful," Daniel whispered, while staring into their daughter's big brown eyes. He ran his hand through her soft hair before smiling at his love. "Thank you."

Regina raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"You have given me a child – a beautiful daughter. I love you so much, Regina. This is the happiest day of my life."

Regina grinned. She wrapped her arms around her lover and child. Daniel leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Stepmother… what are you doing?"

At the sound of her stepdaughter's voice, Regina quickly detached herself from Daniel's arms. She looked towards the stable doors and saw Snow standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"I…uhm…wait, what are you doing here?" Regina quickly took Katie back from Daniel as she stepped towards her stepchild.

"I saw you talking to Daniel in the field, so I thought I would come say hi…" Snow clearly wished that she hadn't now. "Why were you kissing? Are you…"

"Snow, listen…"

Tears welled up in Snow's eyes. Suddenly she glared angrily at Regina.

"My father has only been dead 3 months and you're moving on to another man? He loved you! How could you do that to him?"

Regina stared at the young girl in disbelief. She had never had an outburst like that before. Snow turned her back on Regina and stormed back to the castle. Regina could feel her face going white. What if she told Cora? Regina turned back to Daniel.

"I have to follow her," Regina said quickly. "She might tell my mother about us. My mother might find out about Katie."

Both Daniel and Regina looked down at their precious daughter, who was squirming in Regina's arms. Daniel placed a kiss upon his daughter's head and urged Regina to go after Snow.

Regina ran as quickly as she could, trying her best to catch up to Snow. She just about did as she approached the patio, but before she could call to her, Cora came into view.

"Regina!" Cora spat. "What are you doing running with the baby in your arms? Bring her to the nurse at once."

Regina watched as Snow walked up to Cora and grabbed her hand. What she said next made her shiver.

"Can we spend the day together, Grandmama?"

Cora eyed the young girl, almost surprised at her request. She had been thinking of getting rid of the child, in order to raise Katherine to become Queen, but now she had a different idea. She would influence Snow's mind and turn her into a puppet that she could control.

Cora nodded at the girl and turned away from Regina, pulling Snow along with her. Before they walked away, Regina saw the look of disapproval on her stepdaughter's face. She could feel herself beginning to panic. She feared that she would tell Cora what she had seen. Regina knew that she would have to get Snow alone to explain.

Suddenly Katie started crying. Regina attempted to rush her cries as she rushed up the patio stairs. As she entered the great room, she searched for her mother and Snow. They were nowhere in sight. She knew that Cora must have travelled with her magic. This was _bad._

* * *

Regina took Katie back to her nursery and called for the nurse. Once Katie was looked after, she went in search of her mother and stepdaughter. The first place she checked was her mother's bedroom, followed by Snow's. Both were empty. Finally she searched the library where her mother sometimes spent her time. She peaked around the open door and saw them sitting together talking. Regina took a deep breath and entered the library.

"Snow? Can I talk to you, please?"

Snow and Cora both turned their heads towards Regina. Snow looked upset while Cora looked concerned. Regina was slightly confused. Shouldn't her mother be angry if Snow told her about Daniel?

"She doesn't want to be with you right now, sweetheart," Cora answered. Snow looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She clearly looked uncomfortable. "She's feeling upset and doesn't want to talk to you."

Regina was crushed by what her mother said.

"I…"

Cora's interest perked at the tense look on her daughter's face.

"What's going on, Regina? Is there something going on?"

Regina dropped her gaze on Snow to meet the eyes of her mother. Clearly Snow hadn't told her… yet. Regina shook her head and smiled as best she could.

"No… No, there's nothing going on, Mother," Regina answered. "I hope you're all right, Snow. I'd like to speak to you later, if that's okay."

Snow didn't look at Regina, but answered. "I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. I'll sleep in my own room."

Regina felt crushed and worried all at once. If she didn't speak to Snow soon, she would most likely tell Cora about what happened. Regina nodded and knew that there was nothing else to say. As she closed the library door behind her, she started to cry.

* * *

Inside the library, Snow was debating if she should tell her grandmama about what she had seen. Why was Regina kissing the stable boy Daniel? Why was he holding her sister? She felt so confused. Finally, Snow made up her mind. She needed to tell someone what she saw. She didn't understand what it meant.

"Grandmama, can I tell you something?"

Cora looked at Snow with interest.

"Yes, dear, what is it?"

Snow stared into Cora's dark eyes and said, "I saw Regina kissing the stable boy…"

* * *

I just had to add some more Regina/Snow feels at the beginning of this chapter. I wish they could get along in the show, but that's all looooong time coming.  
Let me know what you think about the chapter, or the show if you want :)

- Jess xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

I don't even know what to say. I totally was not in the mood to write for the longest time and got side tracked from this story. I'm sorry!

* * *

**Katie**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Regina tried her best to talk to Snow about what had happened that day in the stables. However, it seemed her mother had other plans. She kept her darling Snow by her side at all times. Regina pretended not to notice that her stepdaughter was avoiding her like she had the plague.

It was also causing tension with her relationship with Daniel. He continually begged her run away with him and take their daughter with them. She knew that would most likely be the safest decision for Katie, but Regina knew she couldn't leave Snow all alone to be raised by Cora. Snow was her daughter now too, and she'd be damned if her mother was the one raising her child, even if it meant risking her relationship with Daniel. As long as Katie's paternity wasn't exposed, they could figure out the rest together.

Regina sighed loudly as she placed Katie in her wooden crib. Her baby was nearly a month old and she was learning to do different things everyday. She couldn't wait for Katie to start crawling and talking. She smiled down at her daughter as she rubbed her back and began to hum a lullaby. As soon as Katie was asleep, Regina decided to try and go find Snow, hoping that she would be able to talk with her.

* * *

As Regina slowly approached her stepdaughter's room, she could hear someone giggling. As she peered into the large bedroom, what she saw caused her to have a feeling of déjà vu. Snow was standing in front of a large mirror, dressed in a beautiful pink gown. Positioned behind her was Regina's mother, who was fussing over the young girl as a maid placed Snow's tiara upon her head.

"Oh my little Snow," Cora gasped, "You look absolutely beautiful. You look as if you are a grown up Queen, ready to rule her Kingdom."

Regina could see a blush forming on her stepdaughter's cheeks.

"Don't be silly, grandmama," Snow replied. "I'm still far too young. I'm so happy that I have you to help me look after the Kingdom until I'm old enough to truly be Queen."

Regina's eyes widened at Snow's response. _Oh, no_… her mother was already getting Snow to come to her side. One way or another, Cora would have control over the Kingdom. Regina knew she had to do something to stop it, but she would need Daniel's help.

* * *

Knowing that Snow and her mother were preoccupied, Regina slipped out of the palace and ran straight to the stables. She could already see Daniel sitting underneath the apple tree as she approached the fields. She called out to him.

"Regina!" His voice was heavy with concern. He stood up as she got closer to him. He scooped her up into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Are you all right?"

Regina took a second to breathe in the scent of her love. She could feel her heart beat slowly going back to normal as her anxiety levels dropped. She nodded her head against his chest, hoping that satisfied him.

"We need to get rid of my mother," she whispered. The statement must have shocked Daniel, as she felt herself being pushed away from him. He gripped her shoulders gently and stared down into her eyes. He looked extremely worried.

"Regina, what are you thinking? We can't do anything to your mother. How could we? I've heard things about her and her magic…" Noticing her reaction, he added: "It's true, isn't it?"

Regina swallowed hard at his question, but nodded just the same. "She's dangerous. She's taking control of Snow, just like she was trying to do with me. Snow is my daughter, not my mothers!"

Regina realized that her voice was rising with anger, so she gestured for Daniel to join her inside the stables.

"I know she's planning something! I don't know what Snow saw, but she must know something! That poor girl is going to be brainwashed into thinking my mother actually cares for her! And all I wanted to do was protect her!"

Tears were forming in Regina's eyes. Whether it was out of sadness or anger, she did not know. Daniel wrapped his arms around his love, trying his best to console her.

"We need to leave this place," Daniel whispered. "We can take Snow with us. It will be dangerous but she will be better off with us."

Regina shook her head.

"What about the Kingdom? With Snow gone, there will be no heir. My mother will brain wash these people to love her and make her the next Queen. I'm surprised she hasn't done it already."

Daniel placed a gentle kiss to Regina's forehead.

"We need to think of something, then. Fast."

Regina wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and sighed. Things just weren't going the way she had planned. No one was supposed to find out about her relationship with Daniel, especially not Snow. Now both of her children were in danger.

"I'd better get back before someone notices that I'm gone. I think my mother has been keeping tabs on me ever since Snow saw us kissing…"

Just as Regina finished her sentence, her mother appeared before the embracing couple. Her facial expression caused Regina to fidget. Her mother was clearly livid.

"Oh yes, my darling. I have been keeping tabs on you and it appears to be for good reason," Cora spat, while starting at Daniel. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Regina stood in front of Daniel protectively. She felt his hands on her shoulders for support. "Please, Mother, listen to me…"

"Did you really think you could hide this from me, Regina? My own daughter…with a stable boy?"

_If only you knew, mother…_

"We love each other," Regina explained. "Daniel makes me happy. Please. Just let us be together. He would never hurt me," Regina reached for Daniel's hand. He squeezed hers in response.

Cora began to walk around the couple, which intimidated Regina. She didn't know what her mother was planning on doing to them. All she could think about was Katie.

"It's not about love, Regina, don't you know that?" Cora replied sharply, looking disgusted by their actions. "It's about power. What could this boy possibly offer you? You have a kingdom to rule."

Regina almost lost it. Instead, Daniel stepped forward to come face to face with Cora.

"I love your daughter with all my heart. Please let us come to an agreement. We will give you the kingdom. We will leave with Snow and Katie and never return."

Regina stared at Daniel with wide eyes. They hadn't agreed to any of this…

Cora raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. Suddenly, her mood seemed to shift.

"Well, when you put it that way… as a mother, I should really do what's best for my daughter and let her go with you. Perhaps I was wrong."

Regina's eyes grew even wider. How the hell was her mother agreeing to this? Relief washed over her as her mother smiled. As Regina stepped forward to hug her mother, what happened next almost caused her to faint. Her mother thrust her hand into Daniel's chest. Daniel winced in pain as Cora twisted her hand around. Regina quickly tried to stop her, but she was forced back by her mother's magic.

"I don't care if you love my daughter," Cora spat. "You will never be together. Ever again."

Regina watched with horror as her mother ripped Daniel's heart from his chest. Daniel's body fell swiftly to the ground with a large thud. Regina let out a strong cry and pushed through her mother's barrier, attempting to reach her fallen lover. Cora dropped her magic and Regina hurried to his side. She pulled his head into her lap and started to sob.

"Mother, what have you done?" She screamed at her. Cora simply stared at the bright heart that was pounding in her hand.

"I'm doing what's best for you, darling, getting rid of this boy." Cora began to put pressure on Daniel's heart and in response, Daniel began to thrash about and moan in pain.

"Stop it! Stop! You're hurting him!"

Cora grinned wickedly.

"That's the plan," Regina watched as her mother squeezed harder. Suddenly, the heart in her hand disappeared and turned into dust. Regina turned back to Daniel, scared of what she might see.

"Daniel! NO!" Regina tried her best to wake her true love up. She shook him, kissed him and placed her head onto his chest, trying to find his heartbeat. But there wasn't one. Her love was gone. And her mother had killed him. Tears streamed down Regina's face.

"Why?" She asked, "Why did you do this, mother?" Gripping Daniel's body closer to her, Regina stared up into her mother's triumphant eyes.

"One day you will understand, my daughter. Mothers do what is best for their children. Now that you have a child, you must know what I did was right."

Regina couldn't believe what her mother was saying.

"You've ruined everything! He loved me! He loved my child!" Regina spat. "You've taken away Katie's father now she'll never know what its like to grow up with…"

Regina clapped a hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. _No, no, no, no…_

"Katie's father was the King," Cora corrected. Seeing the look on her daughter's face caused her to think for a moment. "That little brat isn't really his, is she? She's the stable boy's daughter! A bastard! You dare try to pass off a bastard as the King's daughter?"

"Mother, please! I…"

Cora's eyes grew very, very dark. Regina swallowed hard. She knew her daughter was in danger because of the stupid mistake she had made. Regina carefully placed Daniel's head on the ground and after placing a kiss on his forehead; she stood and faced her mother.

"Katie has done nothing wrong," Regina stated. "You've already killed my true love, please, don't harm my daughter."

Cora raised a finger at her child.

"I will not harm the baby, my darling, but I will take her."

In response, Regina jumped forward to grab her mother but she was too late. She watched in disbelief as her mother vanished into thin air.

Regina began to panic.

Her true love was dead.

And their daughter was in danger.

As much as she wanted to stay by her lover's side, she had no choice but to run as fast as she could to her daughter's nursery, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

Again I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully will post more this week!

- Jess


End file.
